GemWings (Nightshade)
Not to be confused with QibliMoon's GemWing tribe GemWings are a fanon tribe belonging to Snowcrystal0. Please ask to make a GemWing. There are four clans of the GemWings: Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, and Citrine. They are also now extinct. Description All GemWings have smooth scales that are slightly transparent, but do not show their insides. Their eyes seem to be made of two gems and they often sparkle. They have a long ridge of spikes running down from their head to their tail, which ends in an sharp triangular tip, and is very sharp. They also have two larger spikes that look like horns on the sides of their heads, which also seemingly serve as ears. Sapphire Sapphire GemWings usually have scales the shades of blue, and have emerald eyes. They are bigger and longer than the other clans Ruby Ruby GemWings usually have scales the shades of red or orange, and have sapphire eyes. They are bigger, thought not as big as Sapphires, but are brawnier and stronger than the other clans Emerald Emerald GemWings usually have scales the shades of green, and have citrine eyes. They are smaller and thinner than the other clans Citrine Citrine GemWings usually have scales the shades of yellow, and have ruby eyes. They are average sized. Abilities & Weaknesses Every GemWings scales are impossible to break and sharp enough to cut through anything. They can also shoot out spikes from the tip of their tails, which come directly from their line of spikes, and once one is shot out, the entire row shifts downwards and a new one begins growing from their head. It takes roughly a day of a spike to be fully grown. Sapphire Sapphire GemWings are very patient and are used to taking responsibility of things. They are usually just and fair, but can be threatening when wanting to be. They are also skilled in crafts. Ruby Ruby GemWings are skilled in fighting, but are often hot-headed and quick to anger. Their size gives them an upper hand in battle with their agility. Emerald Emerald GemWings are naturally brilliant and are skilled in making and figuring out strategies. Their small sizes do make them easy targets and they become nervous and flustered easily. Citrine Citrine GemWIngs are very diligent and good-hearted. They would help whenever they can, but are not very bright. History The GemWIng tribe originally was the greatest tribe of all, with the Sapphire GemWings as superiors. Ruby GemWings give them power, Emerald GemWings give them intelligence, and Citrine GemWings support them by running errands and providing food for the whole tribe. Creation It is thought that GemWings were created by a young and ambitious animus dragon, who made a few pairs of each clan when she went to look for gems in the Crystal Caves. Celebrations and Traditions Gem Creation New gems are always being created in the Crystal Caves. In each season, one clan will go to the Crystal Caves and find as many gems of their own kind. Then, those gems will be created into GemWings through the Spring of Creation. Sapphire GemWings go in Istas (Winter), Ruby GemWings go in Hakan (Summer), Emerald GemWings go in Niyol (Autumn), and Citrine GemWings fo in Anona (Spring). GemWings weight depends on their Creation Gem. So if the Creation Gem was extremely light, the dragon made will forever be extremely light. Crystal Competitions The Crystal Competitions occur every year and is a friendly competition between the clans. There are several competitions: Running (Speed) Running (Distance) Hunting (Speed) Hunting (Rarity) Flying (Speed) Flying (Alititude) Flying (Distance) Combat Intelligince Patience The Winners of each competitions can have one request granted by the queen, but it cannot be something that entirely changes the tribe. GemWing Civil War War started when the heir to the GemWing throne mysteriously disappeared. The Ruby GemWings took this as a sign of weakness and took over. But, because of their horrible ruling, the Emerald and Citrine GemWings rebelled with the help of the remaining Sapphire GemWings. This ended up with most of the GemWings dead and no food for the remaining survivors, which rendered them extinct See more in my story here Territory The GemWings originally ruled a part of Pantala, or the Lost Continent Gem Kingdom The Gem Kingdom is where all GemWings live. The Gem Kingdom is split into four parts. Sapphire Sector Where all Sapphire GemWings live, and where many beautiful items are sold. Many other tribes come to the Sapphire Sector to obtain rare treasures and beautiful jewelry Ruby Sector Tough and hard, its where the Ruby GemWings live. They have a military school. Emerald Sector Where all Emerald GemWings live. There are several schools and labs scattered throughout the organized layout of the sector. Is closer to the Crystal Caves due to explorations from the Queen Citrine Sector Closer to the forest and the biggest sector, the Citrine Sector houses all Citrine GemWings and is filled with fields and farms Crystal Caves The Crystal Caves are where gems are created everyday. It was the GemWing's orgin Spring of Creation Located in the middle of the city, in the palace. It can bring anything to life, and purifies anything. Royalty Tribe Queen Azure King Cobalt Princess Lazulite Clans Ruby Lady Zicron Emerald Lady Jade Citrine Lady Sunrise Note: All these are the recent ones, the ones last remembered